Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 528 - Perfected Snoring
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 528 - Perfected Snoring is the five-hundred twenty-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the thirty-eighth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Return Kurt is back from the Mindcrack Marathon, he flew in to San Francisco Thursday night and arrived back in Phoenix Monday night. He had a cold after the marathon, and gave himself time to recover. He references the Listen To My Sick Voice - Update Video, and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser has risen to $9,235.51. Mindcrack Marathon Recap The MindCrack crew learned a lot of things doing the marathon, and Kurt talks about having to fly into Los Angeles before flying to San Francisco. From the sky, the denseness of Los Angeles surprised Kurt, especially by how it's boxed in my mountains and ocean. In San Francisco he met was Avidya, ironically also an Arizona resident. Kurt met Arkas for the first time, and the whole crew ate dinner. The SoMa area where MindCrack was staying was not the greatest area. There was not any time for tourism as Kurt was working the entire time. The marathon went great, but everybody there was clearly very new. The MindCrack Ultra Hardcore events were very exciting, the second time not having made it to the end, Kurt got to observe it as a viewer, and they think it would be interesting to try live at a convention. Kurt was not as involved in the marathon as he thinks he should of been, but there are a lot of big personalities in MindCrack. On Sunday, Kurt actually talked to Goober, and sat next to Doc as he had fun donation readings. Kurt was not a fan of the lack of sleep, although he understood it was a marathon. The first night, Kurt's roommate snored very loudly which prevented sleep. The first day Kurt had to read some fanfic, which was uncomfortable for Kurt, and will likely not return for the next marathon. The fact that the marathon happened at all is a testament from the work by many people (not Kurt). Question: The MindCrack crew was very impressed with your drawing skills during the Mindcrack Marathon, so were we. We wonder if you draw at all in your free time or is it a skill you only use for your YouTube channel? Kurt's dad was a good cartoonist, and Kurt loved reading the Sunday cartoons. In college one of his major projects was a now non-existent web comic. Coestar is a cartoonist, and is even trying to make a hand-drawn animated series though his own Patreon. He might do requests to draw on stream, but isn't a great artist. Question: What does an indie game need to make you enjoy it? Unique games in genres Kurt likes are what catch his interest. Question: The older I get, the less people seem to interest me. What does a person need to intrigue you? Some people interest Kurt more for different reasons, and Kurt says that people having knowledge he doesn't have interest him. Confidence but not arrogance is important for Kurt, but there is also a physical quality. Question: What was the funniest moment of the marathon for you? Kurt's cricket sound effects he played while Guude ate crickets was funny, he also came up with putting bugs in Sevadus' Legos. The second live UHC being a viewer, standing behind Pyro as he was running from Zisteau] was exciting, and seeing Nebris making an invisibility potion, then Zisteau firing Captain Sparklez into lava. In the last battle Nebris had to wear a foam finger as they chased Aureylian and Jsano. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - MONACO GP: Race and TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 01 - "You know I've never won, right?".